Travis and Katie equals Tratie
by XxXNeverGiveUpXxX
Summary: Travis and Katie had always hated eachother. But lately, they found themselves falling in love, and it's complicated and scary. But they finally realize they are meant to be... after a long 9 years.
1. Camp

**So… Hey guys! This is my first fanfic… Sorry if it's terrible…. Please forgive me if it is! Like I said, FIRST FANFIC! **

**WARNING- All of Demigods…. Well see I am just figuring out their names from other people's fanfics (I know the main characters, but I don't know every single cabin member of Demeter or Hermes) Just so you know! :D**

**What was I saying…? Oh yeah… Bye! *Says me realizing that I don't have anything else to say and I should probably shut up and let you guys read***

Katie's POV

I am so scared. I am so so so scared. I hadn't even known who I WAS before yesterday! Apparently I'm a _demigod, _which is a child who has one regular parent and one… how do I put this… "god/goddess" parent. I may be 11, but I understand perfectly well how, how… I guess, amazing/scary/freaky/weird/OMG AWESOME that is! Suddenly, my mind (a place you never want to visit) somehow drifted to my mom… oh gods. I hadn't even known who she was before today… I cannot believe my dad decided to tell me this right after I get attacked (for the 3 time) by a hellhound! He could have told me this earlier! She's Demeter, the GODESS of wheat, fertility, and making winter HAPPEN. How could he let me struggle for the past eleven years, wondering who the lady was that gave birth to me! I sighed loudly, wondering if my emotions for my mom were love. Of course they were… I think… Do I really want to meet her? Something in my head said yes, but another part of me whispered no.

"Sweetie… I am so sorry I didn't tell you this before… And I hope you know I only brought you here because I thought this would be better for you, but it will only be for a little while, and I promise I will call you all the time" my dad said, sounding more scared than I was and interrupting my deep thoughts.

"It's fine dad." I said quickly and sharply, obviously lying. Hey I could lie to him; I wasn't going to see him for another year or so!

"Alright flower" my father said with a sigh and a slight frown.

When we finally pulled up, I was in awe at what I saw. It was just a blank field! A mist filled blank field! How was I supposed to live in a BLANK FIELD for two years?

Suddenly, I thought I saw something in the distance. I squinted, and I saw a dirty blonde haired woman with a very beautiful yellow, grey, and tan Chilton on. As she walked closer, I saw it was Demeter, my mother.

She walked closer, hugged me, said her hellos, kissed me, promised me she would always watch over me, same with my dad (You know, the same old junk), and then she randomly said something (probably Greek) into what looked a lot like a keypad floating in midair (NO I AM NOT CRAZY PEOPLE). Suddenly, the mist I had seen just a moment before disappeared, revealing a large, beautiful land-I mean camp.

**Sorry… sucky first chapter. I know… It gets better I promise! Click the review button! Review it! CLICK THE MAJICAL BUTTON! If you do, I will give you a cookie and a narwhal. Eat the cookie while riding the narwhal as it poops rainbows!  
>FIRST. FANFIC. REMEMBER THAT. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Meet the Stolls

**Okay… so here is the second chapter… it's better than the first. I am really sorry that it is so bad…. But please go easy on me! KEEP READING. IT WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE!**

**I am just gonna repeat what I said before about demigods- All of Demigods…. Well see I am just figuring out their names from other people's fanfics (I know the main characters, but I don't know every single cabin member of Demeter or Hermes) Just so you know! : D baii!**

Katie's POV

"W-What? Mist?" I somehow managed to croak out.

"Yes my dear. The mist was lifted." My mom said calmly.

"HOW?" I practically screamed.

"Well… You see, the mist is what we use to keep mortals from seeing things like camp, monsters, half horses, etc. From now on, you will be able to see everything that the mist covers."

"Wow! That's awesome!" I said

"It can be. Monsters can use it to trick you, for once you leave camp we have no control over the mist and whether or not you can see it. Monsters can go incognito, thanks to the mist, and can jump out of nowhere and kill you. I know it's terrible." She said

So that explains why every time I got attacked by hellhounds, they popped out of nowhere! It was because they were using the mist to deceive me!

"Anyways… let's go to your cabin!" Demeter- I mean mom said happily, obviously changing the subject to keep me from asking any more questions.

"Not trying to be rude or anything Demeter- I mean mom, but I am extremely hungry." I said pathetically.

"Oh! Great, the demigods are just having lunch right now, in the mess hall!" She said

I beamed and followed her inside. I was already loving this place.

Travis's POV

"Ready?" I whispered to my 9 year old brother Conner.

"Yep!"

We were just about to pull the awesomest prank ever!

See, I had heard there was this new Demeter demigod girl coming, and I decided I wanted to welcome her personally, just like I did to almost every other new demigod.

We heard rustling and assumed it was her coming into the mess hall.

"On three," I said

"One…. Two…. Three!"

I spun around and threw the bucket.

Oh gods…. She was beautiful.

But unfortunately, by the time my brain soaked in her beautiful green eyes with blue speaks in them and her beautiful long dirty blonde hair, I had already thrown the bucket.

Conner slapped me a high five and I chuckled

Hey, she may be pretty, but that was an awesome prank.

I looked over again at the girl, who had a surprised look on her face and was soaking wet.

Score one for Travis.

Katie's POV

I was so cold. Why would those boys do that to me? I didn't even know them! And of course, it was in front of the entire camp.

Suddenly, I saw an old man come wheeling up behind me.

"Oh gods… Chiron" I heard the tall one who threw the bucket mutter.

"What is going on here?" Chiron yelled.

"This girl is new, and probably was already frightened, but you had to prank her! She probably is freezing, and humiliated! I am ashamed of you, Travis and Conner!" He pointed at each of them as he said their names.

He turned to me

"What is your name young girl?" he asked kindly

He seemed nice enough, with his twinkling eyes and his soft wrinkles.

"Katie" I whispered, still frightened

"How old are you, dear?" He asked

"I am 11 years old." I said quietly

"So am I!" The older boy, Travis, said, quite eagerly.

"You have no reason to be excited! How can you not feel bad about what you did to this young girl? Be quite, and sit over there!" Chiron motioned at a dusty stool in the corner of the mess hall.

Over 50 eyes followed him as he walked to the corner, dragging his little brother with him.

"Everyone, lunch is over!" Chiron practically screamed. Everyone ran out of the mess hall to their cabin.

"Actually…. Boys, come back here. Since lunch is over, you all can stay here with Katie and miss rest our, and discuss why you did it and apologize, etc." He said calmly.

And then, just like that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Well this was a great start to my year and a half of torture.

**Kk… That was it! Click the review button! Review it! CLICK THE MAJICAL BUTTON! If you do, I will give you a cookie and a narwhal. Eat the cookie while riding the narwhal as it poops rainbows!**

**FIRST. FANFIC. REMEMBER THAT. Thanks!**


	3. A HalfEaten Popsicle and A Crush

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever guys...please forgive me. SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

Katie's POV

"Hey…" Travis said, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't 'hey' me! What's wrong with you? I don't even know you!" I said, really mad.

Conner coughed in the background and chuckled.

"I prank every new demi-god" Travis said casually.

"WELL I AM NOT LIKE THE OTHER DEMI-GODS YOU MIGHT DEAL WITH. I CARE ABOUT GETTING SOAKED!" I said

He stared at the ground, and didn't say anything.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go to my cabin and put you two on my people to avoid list."

And just like that, I walked of.

Travis's POV

"Dude that was awesome! You totally made her mad!"

"Yeah… totally" I said pathetically

"You don't seem so sure about that… Wait, do you actually have feelings for a GIRL?"  
>"Yes… No… Maybe… I-I don't know!"<p>

Conner sighed

"I am going to go to our cabin." Conner said

"Okay Conner" I said.

He walked away, and I just sat there. My brother came back an hour later with a half-eaten Popsicle and a sorry.

"It's okay… I don't like her actually." I lied.

"AWESOME!"

"Yep" I said, trying to be enthusiastic. Which failed.

"You actually do have feelings for her don't you? I guess that's okay… as long as you let us keep pranking her and her cabin mates."  
>"I know this is going to sound really stupid, considering your younger than me, but can you give me advice on how to get her to maybe like me?" I said<p>

"Sure…. Umm…. Just prank her! Constantly! She will definitely know you like her then!" 


	4. Score 2 for Travis?

3rd Person POV

The years past, and Travis pranked and Katie yelled and rolled her eyes. Until one day, it was the last straw for Katie.

Katie's POV

I inhaled and exhaled the flowers of spring. Finally, a chance to garden. I walked out further than the front step of my cabin porch and stared at my worn out camp-half blood shirt and my white denim wash out shorts and tan Sperry's. As I gardened, I dreamt of Jake, a guy from the Apollo cabin, that was my forever dream crush. I was so excited! He had finally asked me out! For an hour I sat there, humming and not even paying attention to the gooey brown stuff dripping into my hair. Wait… gooey brown stuff dripping into my hair? I spun around and saw hundreds of chocolate bunnies sitting on the top of my cabin. Oh gods! Travis… I stormed to the Hermes cabin and saw a sleepy Travis with messy hair and pajamas open the door. "Hey Kit-Kat" He said sleepily. "Don't Kit-Kat me! I know what you did!" "So you found my bunnies! Happy Easter!" "You just disrespected the gods." "What? No I didn't…" "Yes, you did. Vandalizing a god's cabin is disrespectful to Demeter!" By then I was yelling. Ugh! Travis is so annoying! By that time I realized we had a crowd watching us.

Travis's POV

I watched as Katie went on and on about how I disrespected Demeter and how I was a terrible person, but I couldn't help but getting lost in her beautiful green eyes and soft lips and… "Travis! Are you even paying attention?" I didn't reply. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I stared at her lips again and wondered if I really should do what I have wanted to do for the past, what 4 years? We were 15 now, and I couldn't help but love Katie more and more every day and notice how much more beautiful she got day by day… I found myself leaning closer and closer. Why not? The worse thing she can do is say no. I kissed her. Oh gods I am kissing Katie Gardener the girl I have loved since we were 11… Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! Her lips tasted like spring and mangos and oh gods she wasn't pulling back and it just felt amazing. Finally, I backed away. Noticing the crowd gaping at me, I bowed and walked away, before quickly winking at her. She stood still, shocked probably. I wonder what her boyfriend crush stupid idiot creature Jake was going to think of that one! Score 2 for Travis.

Katie's POV

I watched as Travis walked into his Cabin like nothing had just happened. How could I kiss him back? I hate Travis Stoll! I hate him! What's wrong with me? I just stood there like a stupid idiot while he sauntered away and bowed. Did I like it? Shut up Katie you hate him! You don't like him! Think about Jake. Yeah… Jake. I closed my eyes and saw brown hair with small curls at the end and blue eyes. Ugh… why am I thinking of Travis? I don't like Travis! _Maybe you have this whole time, since you first met when you were 11! _NO I DON'T LIKE HIM! It went on like this for what seemed like forever, until finally my sister Miranda dragged me into my cabin.


	5. Date Gone Wrong

**Please review and tell your friends, when you review it makes me so happy I cannot even discribe it. I really want more reviews and visitors! So get the word out PLEASE!**

Katie's POV

"Girl are you like, seriously in love with Travis Stoll?" Miranda said in her oh no you didn't voice.

"No I am not! I hate Travis Stoll! Duh!" I said, heat burning to my cheeks.

"Your blushing! Alright, I will leave you alone. But remember, stay away from him, he'll break your heart. He's a Hermes boy, and I don't want my little sisters heart being broken. You need to understand that I only want the best for you and I have dealt with boys like him, and it's not pretty. So just remember that he is a Hermes boy, and those boys are the ones who break hearts the most. Okay?"  
>"I don't like him Miranda; therefor I don't need to worry about that. Why can't you jam that into your pretty head? And I don't believe you when you say you have had your heart broken, your perfect! Every boy wants to be with you!"<p>

"Katie, I'm not perfect! Just because you say boys like me doesn't mean you know. I deal with it, not you! And if you weren't so busy denying the fact you love him, then you would know what I mean! What about James?"  
>"I told James Travis just did it and that I tried to stop him. He understood. We are going out tonight."<br>"Whatever Katie, I'm sorry I got upset… But just watch out." With that she left the room.

Time to get ready for my date.

Travis's POV

Yes! I kissed her! I kissed her! She didn't scream 'eww' or run away or anything! SCORE! I danced around the room and fist pumped the air. I went outside so I could maybe see if she liked me, if I could gain the courage to… Hey I kissed her, so this probably would work right?  
>I walked outside and asked Conner if he knew where she was.<br>"She went in the forest wearing a shmancy outfit and looking pretty hot."

I laughed at the word shmancy while I walked further and further into the forest, looking for the girl that I had loved half of my life.

Katie's POV

I was wearing a purple flowing "GUESS" dress with embroidery and some stupid tiffany earrings and necklace with high heels. "Now for the makeup! You look totally adorbs!" Silena, one of the Aphrodite girls said. "Ugh! Why are you doing this again?" I asked her. "Cuz you gotta look hot for your date with James! DUH!" I let out a grunt. "Humph… should I use mac or Sephora?" Silena asked. "NIETHER!" I screamed, hoping she would get my point. "I wasn't talking to you Gardener! God why are you so annoying?" I sighed as she attacked me with one of her "Sephora Tinted Moisturizer Foundation with extra aloe!" Whoop-die-doo. At least it had a chance of impressing James. "Alright, now for the blush!" I watched in dismay as she whipped out one of those Maybelline Dream Bouncy Blush things. "Does it bounce?" I asked horrified. "You are hopeless" Silena grumbled. "Now for mascara!" She declared, rummaging through her makeup table. She pulled out a shiny orange tube. "Got to have my Covergirl Lash blast." She winked. "OWW!" I screamed as she stabbed me with a scratchy wand. "Now I really don't know if I should use eyeliner or not…. It might make you look gothic…." "DON'T DO IT THEN!" I screamed. "Nah, lucky for you I am a risk taker!" She said. She pulled out something that said 'Ultra Bountiful Lashes Eyeliner' "Why does it say lashes? I thought we were doing Eyeliner!" "Ugh! It just makes your eyelashes, like, long and healthy. You gotta apply it on the waterline!" "Do I want 'like, long and healthy eyelashes'? and does the waterline hurt? It sounds like it does…" I asked while she applied the eyeliner. "DUH YOU WANT HEALTHY EYELASHES! And your waterline is just the part of your skin under your eye that is really close to your eye, Duh!" She said, overusing the word duh. "THANK THE LORD I AM DONE!" She said after applying the last stroke of dark navy pigment. Time for my date… I walked into the forest like Fames had instructed me to. As I walked further and further, I started doubting that he would be there. What if it was some joke or something to make me feel bad? I couldn't think about that now. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Katie… Its James." "Hi James I-"I spun around and saw him morphed into a monster. "W-Wha?" I asked, scared to death. "dinner," he growled, "Is finally here!" He pounced on me and attacked. I hit the ground with a thud and remember blood and darkness.  
>Travis's POV<p>

As I walked further and further into the forest, I heard a familiar voice scream. Katie! I ran as fast as I could and saw her crying by a tree, with blood everywhere. I picked her up and she looked at me. "Who did this?" "James! I thought he liked me!" I growled and picked her up bride-style. I ran to Chiron as fast as I could. When I got there Katie was still in shock, and her beautiful green eyes were pale in the moonlight. Mascara, now dry, smudged her face and made her look like a raccoon. A beautiful, crying, hopeless little raccoon. "Chiron!" I called, running as fast as I could. "Katie got hurt by James!" Chiron brought her into one of the beds and gave her some nectar. "Give her some time to rest" Chiron said. I nodded and left the room.

Katie's POV

Oh my god how could James? I guess that love is over. I can't believe Travis kissed me, or helped me, or anything! Does he like me, or was that just a spur of the moment? I had to find out. "Chiron, can I please go? I feel much better." Chiron nodded and opened the door. Whoa it was already 3 a.m. I had spent the night there… I walked into my cabin and got out my super-secret notebook. It had all my notes, secrets, and flower drawings in it. I wrote a note.

_Travis- Meet me outside my cabin in ten minutes. ~Katie_

I knocked on his door and ran back to my cabin. Ten minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and ran outside. "I-"He cut me off. Suddenly we were kissing. How did this happen? "Travis" I said, pulling him away. "I-I think I love you…" I said. "Katie, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that. I have loved you since we were 11, and I think I always will." A tear swept down my cheek, remembering James and what he did. He held me in his arms for what seemed like forever, his arms tight around me and my heart pumping furiously, ticking to the beat of the night.

**Once I get to 6 reviews I will post the next chapter**


	6. Authors NotePLEASE ANSWER! SOS

Hey guys, I just wanted to say, it may take me a couple of hours to upload… I have writers block… if you have any good ideas please review and tell me! Thanks! (:

~XxXNeverGiveUpXxX


	7. Yesterday

Guys please continue to support me by commenting, favoriting, etc. It really means a lot to me. I enjoy reading positive comments and story alerts/favorites. It gives me inspiration to submit more chapters!

Much love,

~XxXNeverGiveUpXxX

As I slouched in the backseat of the car, I frowned at the thought of leaving. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! My brain practically yelled.  
>"Flower, I hope you understand…"<br>"God dad I do, stop talking about it!" I snapped, surprising myself and my dad.

I heard him sigh his fatherly sigh.

I thought he would start yelling at me, but instead I heard a quiet sop escape his mouth.

"Daddy? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to"

"No, flower, I am sorry. This is all my fault…"  
>I felt something cold drip down my face. What…? Was that tears? I had only cried three times in my life, about James (stupid!), when I found out Demeter was my mother, and when I was born. Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I am NOT big on crying.<p>

I wept in silence the entire car ride, waiting and waiting for the second the clouds would part and at least show me that the sun would protect me. Sometimes I wished I was someone else, or a butterfly, or something... UGH I SOUND LIKE A KINDERGARDENER! I thought. But sometimes I wished I could fly away from all of my troubles…

I decided my I-pod was the only thing that could sooth me. I clicked on the Beatles and played it on shuffled.

Surprisingly the song yesterday played- Ironic.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away …


	8. THIS IS THE WORST!

KATIE'S POV

I slouched as my heavy backpack weighed me down. I watched the popular girls as they flipped their hair and giggled, short shorts and all.

"Hey… I'm Jake." I heard someone call.

"Hi! I am sick of hearing that girl flirt!" I joked.

"Ha… you're funny. You wanna sit at my table for uh lunch?" He asked, suspiciously nervous.

"Erm, sure." I said getting the feeling he might like me. I only wanted Travis, but I could be this dude's friend.

I walked into first period, my head drooping. I missed camp half-blood… a lot.

NARRARATORS POV

Half a school year passed, and Jake and Katie became really great friends, best friends.

One day…..

JAKE'S POV

We sat on the grass, talking about our classes.

"History, oh god, Mr. Ranclough will NOT stop stuttering!"

I laughed, lost in her mesmerizing eyes. I had liked her since the beginning of school, but I couldn't admit that to her.

"Hey Jake, wanna play 20 questions?" I heard her ask.

"Uh, sure"

"What's your favorite color?"  
>"Blue"<br>"What's yours?" I asked.

"Blue"  
>"What's your favorite movie?<br>"The excersist."  
>She laughed.<p>

"Mine is toy story 3" We cracked up at the huge difference between the movies.

"Do you like anyone at this school?" she asked randomly.

What would I say?  
>"Uh… yeah."<br>"Do I know her?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…"  
>"Who is she?"<br>"Erm, nobody…."  
>"Come one Jakie, tell me!"<br>"I really don't want to…"  
>"Please Jake, come on, I have a crush on someone at this school too. I might think about telling you if you tell me!"<p>

"Fine"  
>I went silent for a while. I had to think about how I would say this.<p>

"You" I whispered finally.

"What? Me? Are you sure?"  
>"Yep… since the beginning of the school year."<br>"Oh"

She went silent. Oh no, she hated me, she totally was creeped out. I shouldn't have told her…  
>Finally, I asked her.<p>

"So who do you like?"  
>"Erm, I kind of have liked someone for a while… and it's you."<br>I looked over at her. She looked so pretty today, I couldn't help but do it…. Kiss her.

KATIE'S POV

I kissed him back. How could I like him? What about Travis? My dad still hasn't brought me back to camp half blood.

Ugh. I kissed him. I love him, or at least I think I like Jake too… I don't know…

When we stopped kissing, he looked up at me.

"I guess I will see you after school?"  
>"Yeah…" I said. I ran off.<p>

3rd period, history, was borrringggg. I sat through it, head sunk down.

4th period started off as usual- terrifying. Our English teacher, Mrs. Lungsky, is a terror. She screams. A lot.

"HELLO KIDS!"  
>"Hi..." we covered our ears.<p>

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT TODAY!"  
>Still covering my ears, I looked up. Oh my god. I was greeted by brown hair, blue eyes, and a beaming Travis. Terrible timing for him to show up!<p>

"YOU WILL BE SITTING NEXT TO…. KATIE!"  
>He walked up.<br>"Miss me?"  
>"How did you get here?"<br>"Convinced the gods I missed the love of my life!"  
>"Aww…" I fake smiled. This was going to be the worst year ever. I obviously loved Travis, but what about Jake? I just didn't know…<p> 


	9. Oh no

Chapter 9- Awkward Assumptions

"So, what class is this? I just had to get ahold of your classes and tell the lady up front- so I have no idea which one this is…"  
>"It's English Travis"<br>"Thanks"  
>"Soo…"<br>"You seem like you don't want me here…"  
>"What? I love you! I want you here!"<br>"Sorry, I am just really tired and I missed you and I had to come, I had to see you"  
>"Thanks Travis" I smiled a fake smile<p>

JAKE'S POV

I walked down the hallway, looking for Katie. I had to talk to her about what happened earlier.

Suddenly, I spotted her. With a guy. A really good-looking guy.  
>"Hey Katie…."<br>Katie looked pale… weird.

"Hi Jake, this is Travis, and we have to get to History…."  
>"Hey, didn't you forget, I have history with you!"<br>"Oh… yay! Well, gotta get there!"  
>"I will walk with you!"<br>"Erm, okay…."

I saw Travis pull her to the side.  
>"One second Jake… I think Travis here has something to say…."<br>I was starting to really hate this Travis guy.

KATIE'S POV

"What?"  
>"Sorry Katie, it's just, why didn't you tell him I was your boyfriend?"<br>"I don't want anyone to know… not yet. Please understand that you need to be here for more than a day before I can tell everyone that. Please, I didn't even tell anyone before you came who you were, because I was to sad to talk about it. So please, just let me tell them when I am ready."  
>"Okay…"<br>"Guys? Wanna go to history….?" Jake called.

Oh my god this was hard. I had to choose one of them soon and tell them soon…

"Yeah sorry haha…" I said.

TRAVIS'S POV

We walked into History and sat down, Katie in the middle of both of us.

I kept staring at Katie, god she was beautiful. Then, after a while, I saw her start writing a note. She passed it to me and I read it.

_Travis_

_I am so sorry but… I can't be with you. You see, since you have been gone, I was really sad, and I needed a friend. I met Jake and after a while, I mean, he was so nice, I just I… I love him. I can't be with you. We haven't seen each other for what? 4 months? Please forgive me; I don't know what I would do without you as my friend. Oh wait, when you were my friend you pranked me like crazy…. Just please forgive me. _

_Katie_

I read it again just to make sure I understood. I felt tears dripping down my face. God, my dad is the god of pranking, why was I so sad? She is just a girl… _the love of your life._ My mind finished for me.

I wrote back a response.

_Katie_

_Gods, thanks. You know, I came all the way over here to tell you I Loved you, but you pick a guy you have known for 4 months over a guy you have known for what? 6 or 7, even 8 years? Thanks. That's great. I can see I am not needed here, so I will go._

_Travis_

I passed it over to her and walked out of the room and flashed back to Camp Half Blood.

KATIE'S POV

He passed back a response! Oh no… what did it say? I read it

_Katie_

_Gods, thanks. You know, I came all the way over here to tell you I Loved you, but you pick a guy you have known for 4 months over a guy you have known for what? 6 or 7, even 8 years? Thanks. That's great. I can see I am not needed here, so I will go._

_Travis_

I turned to him and he was gone. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks. I turned to Jake and saw him looking at me, confused.

"Uh…. I was writing you a note and…." I snatched it out of his hand. A lot of notes today, I hoped this one would be better than the past two.

_Katie_

_What are we? I really like you…. Do you feel the same way? I want you to be my girlfriend, and yeah… if you don't want to be, then that's okay….._

_Jake_

_Wait- Why are you crying? Where did Travis go?_

"I can't right now I just can't do this!" I practically screamed.

Before I could do anything else, I ran out of the room, a very confused Mr. Ranclough looking at me.


	10. James!

KATIE'S POV

I hid in the only place I knew would have no one it in- the bathroom. I ran in, tears streaming down my face. I ran into a stall and locked the door. I sobbed in there for- I don't know, 10 minutes, before I heard Mr. Ranclough voice. "Katie? Katie?" Oh my gods. He's in here. In the girls room! Emphasis on GIRLS! "Come out, come out wherever you are" I recognized that voice from somewhere. I knew it was from camp half blood. "Katie I still love you, where are you?" Mr. Ranclough loves me? Wait, it isn't Mr. Ranclough, its James! The guy that told me he loved me then tried to kill me. "James?" I practically screamed. "Good job, you figured it out" was the last thing I heard before my stall door fell to the ground and I blacked out.


	11. Oh good lord

**Sorry the last chapter was supa short and sorry I haven't been updating- I have been really busy **

**Btw- I just wanted to say that when I read some hate comments, I don't really care, but it makes me wonder if it's worth even making this story. I hope you guys know that I really enjoy FanFiction and I don't want to ruin the "FanFiction experience" for anyone if my stories are terrible, like I have been told a couple of times So, I just would like to know if you want me to continue, because I know some of you seem to have an extreme distaste for these stories. If you do like the stories, thanks for being loyal and I love you! Please continue to support me by commenting, favoriting, etc. It really means a lot to me. I enjoy reading positive comments and story alerts/favorites. It gives me inspiration to submit more chapters! **

**Much love,**

**~XxXNeverGiveUpXxX**

TRAVIS'S POV

I sat in my cabin weeping my heart out. I had to wait until my cabin mates left to start crying. Why would she do this to me? Suddenly, I had a terrible urge to burn every single picture of her. I got out a match and moved to the first picture I ever took of her. It was my first camera, and I was only 12. Her dirty blond hair was flying around and her piercing green, beautiful eyes were staring at me like I had just done a prank. Which I probably had. I lifted up the match and lighted it. "No, I still love you." I whispered, silent, cruel tears trickling down my dirty cheeks.

KATIE'S POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open. What? Why was I in a car with a man? Oh yeah. Everything that had happened at school came back to me and I froze in terror. "Who are you? Help!" We drove into a neighborhood with a cul-de-sac. "Where are we?" "Hold on, sweetheart. Oh, sweet, sweet, little Katie. Too bad you had to break up with me for Travis. Then what did you do? Oh yeah," he grinned evilly, "You dumped him. Aren't you a little heartbreaker?" He snarled. "No! Help! Please don't kill me." "Oh I won't kill you, Kit Kat; we are just going to have a little fun." He smirked. "Yeah… some fun" I didn't want to know what was going through his mind, but the fact he used Travis's nickname for me really set me off. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. KIT KAT!" I screeched before throwing one of my shoes straight at his stupid head. "Nice choice of shoes. But that's not going to save you. In fact that's going to make it worse!" He laughed and turned into a mess of a driveway at the top of the cul-de-sac. Matted up tulips sat by the garden. I remembered camp half blood. The place I used to love. What ever happened to the sweet girl that hated Travis and loved plants? I sobbed as he pulled in. The house was an old, dark place. Perfect for murdering. I thought sadly. No one would hear me; no one is in this neighborhood. No one would see me, it's too dark here. I gave up. He walked out and pulled open my door. "Get out." He said sharply. I walked by the flowers and closed my eyes. "Please save me mom. Please" I whispered before sprouting all of the tulips. "What the…. What are you doing?" James yelled, obviously extremely angry. "Sorry" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and led me inside. He brought me into what he called "the dark room." There were no lights. It was just a black space, a room with no color or anything at all. "Please James, Please no!" I begged before he smashed by head against the side of what I thought might have been a table. Or a bed. Or a desk. I whimpered before blacking out for the second time today.


	12. It's all over

**OMG GUYS! Me so sorry. Me has not updated in 2 months. Me is baddddd. Me will shut up now.**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**XxXNeverGiveUpXxX**

Travis's POV

"What?" I screamed

"Yeah! I just tried to Iris Message her and that's what I saw. Dude, come on, we have to save her!" Percy screamed.

"Oh gods this is bad." I muttered as I quickly stood up from my desk, grabbed my keys, and motioned for Percy to follow me.

We ran across the grass to my truck and jumped in. Time to save the girl I have loved for 8 years.

Katie's POV

What did I do. I love Travis so much. What's wrong with me? Why would I dump him? He'll never take me back.

These were the only thoughts I had as I was being brutally beaten by a Justin Bieber look alike. I knew I wouldn't hold up much longer. I knew one of these blows was going to be to the head, and that would be the end.

I was so right. In a matter of 10 minutes James had figured out that simply hitting me in the chest wasn't enough. So he grabbed some various sharp objects and started HURLING them at my head. I saw him raise a large hammer, up to my head.

"Please, James, No…" I weakly murmured.

That's when he lowered the hammer and I blacked out.

Again.

Travis's POV

We drove frantically, using our Godly Tracking System. I have all the gear I need from years of pranking. I turned into a large cul-de-sac. This was the address. I parked the car and ran out, slamming the door in Percy's face.

"Sorry man," I half-meant it.

I walked into the house and heard grunting. It was coming from the left of the house. There was a suspicious looking room at the end of the hallway that was dark and narrow. I swung open the door and saw Katie on the floor, bloody and a mess. Where was James? I ran in and started to lift up Katie, when I felt someone breathing down my neck. I turned around and saw James holding a knife and smiling really creepily at me.

"I've been waiting for you," he whispered.

I grabbed my pocket knife that I kept for emergency's and dug it into a spot on his body where I thought something important was. He kneeled over, blood dripping from his chest, and I had just enough time to grab Katie and run.

Katie's POV

As I weekly opened my eyes, all the pain came back to me. I saw a boy with blue eyes and brown curly hair looking looking at me, conserned.

"Who are you?" I whispered meekly.

A startled look crossed his face. "I'm Travis! Don't you remember me? I love you…."

"That's crazy" I unstabely screamed. "I don't know you. Get out of here. Now."

"What?" He whispered, tears trickling down his face.

I turned and a man in a white coat walked over to me.

"I'm your doctor" he said.

"Okay…." I said.

He turned to the boy called Travis. "Would you like to speak with me outside?" he asked him.

Travis nodded and walked outside, leaving me alone, with none of my past to remember.

Who was I? What was my name? I could remember nothing…

Travis's POV

The doctor brought me outside and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how else to say this…." He said sincerely.

"Your friend, Katie, she… She has amnesia. A severe case of it." He said, obviously concerned about the way I would react.

I couldn't believe this. How could this happen?

"Is there any way to treat it?"  
>"Her memory will come back, but it will take a long time. You need to remember that she is only 17."<p>

I took a deep breath and did the only thing I knew how to do at the moment, have a break down.


	13. Oh My God

Um hey...Seriously doubt anyone that ever followed this story is still on fanfiction. I quit in the summer of 2012. :p I just came back briefly to take a trip down memory lane. Also to apologize for my _HORRIBLE _writing. I have improved quite a bit since then. Very sorry for my insane 6th grade ways (yes, I was a innocent little 6th grader at the time, if you couldn't tell by my nauseatingly annoying bio). I just want to hide under a rock and never come out again because this is so embarrassing. What was _with_ all of those horrible quotes?! *face palm* Idek what I was thinking. Yet again, extremely sorry for my horrible writing, it was composed in my youthful days.


End file.
